I dreamt
by shiroi-yume
Summary: A fic for Akira-chan's birthday!


Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk as it is owned by Inoue Takehiko-sensei

though I wish it was mine. Sigh…...

I DREAMT….. 

I called after him, but he just walked on, ignoring my cries for him. I tried to run after him but my feet would not budge. I screamed, until my screams turned into cries, cries of anguishes and despair. My cries turned into sobs, soft sobs pleading for him to return to my side. A soft whisper, hoping the wind will carry it to his ears.

I lay on the bed, our bed that still smells of him. The look on his face just a moment ago was priceless. The sweet face, twisted in pain and pleasure, sweat trickling down the pale face of his with dampened hair and bangs all stuck to his face. I savoured the pleasant moment, recalling his face over and over again in my mind.

My eyes fluttered open and I turned to the side, expecting to face the object of my affections but he was nowhere in sight. I panicked then, wondering where he had gone. Negative thoughts and possibilities filled my brain. Visions of him leaving me flashed through my mind. NO! He can't leave me! I breathe and live because of his existence in this meaningless world. His existence is what kept me alive and my motivation to continue living.

I raised a hand to my cheek. It feels damp. I didn't realise I was crying. Tears streamed down my cheeks in a torrent and I started to sob.

"Akira?"

I looked up. He, with a worried face and a towel hung on his hips, greeted me. The bathroom light illuminated him in the darkly lit room, making him look like an angel sent from heaven.

"Akira, why are you crying?" he asked, voice laced with concern.

I was unable to answer as I was overcome with shock and relief that he had not left me. He strode over to me, towel dropping on the way, and positioned himself right on top of me. He looked at me in the eye.

"Akira, speak up. Did I upset you?" he crooned.

"I thought you left me," I found myself answering in a faint voice.

"Kaede, I dreamt that you were going to leave me just now. I felt really scared then."

His lips descended and hovered directly above mind.

"I will never leave you, moron. Why would I do that in the first place?" he said, lips brushing on mine as he spoke in that husky voice of his.

I captured his lips in a sweet and passionate kiss, one without urgencies, and one filled with our love for each other.

After a moment of pure bliss, I pulled away.

"Kaede?"

"Hn?"

"Promise me you will never leave me," I said in a tone filled with hope.

"I, Rukawa Kaede, hereby swear that if I ever intend to leave or hurt Sendoh Akira, I will….."

Kaede couldn't finish as Akira hushed him up. Akira gave him a peck on the lips and smiled the sweetest and most genuine smile, a smile reserved only for him and him alone.

"My parents are not coming home tonight," I whispered into his ear and nipped his earlobe, knowing it to be one of his most sensitive spots.

I looked at him and his eyes turned predatory.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Kaede?" I asked, a bit scared of this new Kaede and also feeling aroused at the same time.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, right?"

"Erm….. no. Today is officially my birthday seeing that it is already 12.30 am,"

He stared at me with this confused face and then he broke into a soft smile.

"Happy Birthday, Akira. This is the first year we are celebrating your birthday together. I hope this will continue for the years to come." A tear ran down his pale cheek.

I kissed the tear away and hugged him.

"We will, Kaede. We will celebrate everything occasion together for the years to come. No matter what happens, we will stay together. Always."

We hugged for a while, enjoying our moment together. And then,

"Since its your birthday…..I have a surprise for you." Kaede said. His eyes turned into slits and he had a smirk on his face.

"Wh….What is it?" I asked, voice trembling.

"You must close your eyes, Akira and no peeking, or I'll have to blindfold you."

I did as I was told. Anxiety crept into my heart. 'What is he going to do?' I wondered. I heard the faint clinking of metal and in a blink of an eye, I was handcuffed to the bedpost.

"Argh, Kaede! Why are you doing this?"

"Now, for your present," he said as he inched downwards.

Started : 14/2/2005 at 10.00 am.

Completed : 14/2/2005 at 12.30 am.

Otanjoubi Omedetou, Akira-chan!

Happy Valentines Day, minna!

RR please. I know this is really short but I wrote this in a haste. I hope its not too bad……

Review, ne?


End file.
